Happiness
by Lulu Lockhart
Summary: [AU] Si te envío esta carta, lector, no es porque espere una repuesta o busque consejo. Lo hago para liberarme, para quitarme un peso enorme de los hombros. Si estás leyendo esto, es porque quiero hablarte de la vida de un don nadie; una vida vacía incapaz de encontrar una razón para seguir adelante. Y sobretodo, porque quiero hablarte de ella. [Leve RoxasXion]


_**Disclaimer**__— __Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece. __Todos personajes son propiedad de Square Enix y Disney con la única excepción de la hija de Xion__—que inventé yo expresamente para esta historia. _

_**Advertencias**__— Depresión, ideas suicidas, y leve incesto. _

_**Notas**__— ¡Primer fic publicado! Se me ocurrió mientras veía "Ventajas de Ser un Marginado" (ojo, no está basado ni en el libro ni en la película y por lo tanto, no hay spoilers de ninguno). No es gran cosa, simplemente un pequeño oneshoot basado en uno de mis personajes favoritos de Kingdom Hearts, Roxas. Espero de corazón que os guste :3_

* * *

_**Happiness**_

_**By: **__**Lulu Lockhart**_

* * *

En ocasiones, una sonrisa puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. No exagero.

Me llamo Roxas, y te pido que te conformes con conocer únicamente mi nombre. Ni apellidos, ni direcciones: sólo nombres de pila. Preferiría que no buscaras quién soy, más que nada porque temo que mi historia ya te cause suficiente mala opinión de mí como para que encima me conozcas personalmente. No nos beneficiaría a ninguno de los dos.

Siempre fui un niño raro. No raro en plan "oh, soy un incomprendido que no pertenece a esta sociedad de borreguitos que hacen todo lo que les dicen". No. Yo era raro, raro —incluso desde que era un mocoso. Un niño que jamás lloraba, pero tampoco acostumbraba a reír. Que casi nunca abría la boca para hablar. Que apenas mostraba interés por nada. Quizás habría logrado pasar desapercibido unos años, de psicólogo en psicólogo, de no haber sido por mi hermano Ventus.

Ven y yo parecíamos salidos de la típica película de hermanos gemelos: iguales por fuera, pero completamente opuestos en cuanto a personalidad y gustos. Si bien yo era callado, reservado y decaído, él era como un torbellino que no paraba de hablar y moverse. Contrastábamos como… como… no sé, ¿el ying y el yang? ¿Blanco y negro? ¿Un dinosaurio y una cucaracha? No es una gran comparación, pero no tengo alma de poeta. En fin. Eso no es lo importante.

El caso es que, al ser Ven tan alegre y curioso; y al ser yo un "zombi" como él me llamaba; mis padres empezaron a preocuparse por mi condición. Me llevaron a un médico de la cabeza, y ahí llegó el primer diagnóstico.

A los seis años, sufría una terrible depresión. No tenía motivaciones ni intereses en la vida.

Desesperada, mi familia lo intentó todo —desde terapias, hasta buscarme varios _hobbies_ para distraerme. Un motivo para que fuese feliz. Creyeron que el problema estaba solucionado cuando Axel vino a la ciudad y nos hicimos amigos. Verás, Axel era para mí lo que la gente llamaría un mejor amigo. Pero eso no es cierto. Era mucho más que eso: era mi primer amigo. Axel nos enseñó a Ven y a mí a ir en monopatín, nos regalaba helados de sal marina de la tienda de su padre, y nos explicó porque la puesta de sol era roja.

En resumen, lo admiraba.

Y entonces, como suele pasar, las cosas se torcieron.

Yo tenía catorce años cuando empecé el instituto. Había repetido un curso por culpa de mi depresión. Y Axel, que era varios años mayor, iba a graduarse para ir a una prestigiosa universidad que en su momento me parecía situada a mundos de distancia.

Axel no tenía la culpa de nada, por supuesto —pero eso no evitó que pasara el verano recluido en casa, solo y nuevamente deprimido. Ni siquiera los helados de sal marina o los monopatines me otorgaban el más mínimo entretenimiento.

No mentiré si digo que durante ese tiempo pensé varias veces en poner punto y final a aquella vida sin sentido que me había tocado vivir. Pero era un cobarde, siempre lo he sido, y mucho me temo que siempre lo seré. Jamás me corté las venas como vía de escape. Tampoco fumé, ni me drogué. Lo mío era mucho peor que cualquier sustancia o dolor.

Era prácticamente un vegetal. Un zombi. Sin vida. Sin nada.

Y así pasé otros dos años de mi vida… hasta que apareció ella. Siempre, en todas las historias, hay un ella.

Nunca llegué a comprender que pasó. Una tía mía lejana estaba casada con un militar, y viajaba por todos lados sin parar hasta que se divorciaron. Perdió la casa y mucho dinero, quedándose únicamente con la custodia de su hija; por lo que tuvo que venirse a vivir con nosotros. Íbamos cortos de dinero, pero mi madre no podía simplemente ignorar a su hermana pequeña. Además, en casa había espacio. Así fue cómo nos conocimos.

La prima Xion era un año más pequeña que Ven y yo; y era preciosa. Incluso ahora, después de todos estos años, me resulta imposible describirla de otra forma. Era tan alta como yo —lo cual tampoco es decir mucho— y llevaba el pelo corto y negro. Sus ojos eran grandes y azules, igualitos a los que compartían mi madre y mi tía y que yo también había heredado junto con Ventus. Al verme de pie junto a la puerta, me sonrió, monísima.

-¡Hola!

Fue entonces cuando supe que estaba vivo.

Xion era fantástica. Era tan dulce y cariñosa que ni siquiera me importó cederle mi habitación y trasladarme a la de Ventus. Yo sentía que conectábamos, y enseguida nos hicimos amigos. La adoraba.

La primera noche, ya la había llevado a mi sitio preferido de toda la ciudad, le había regalado un helado de sal marina, y le había explicado porque la puesta de sol era roja.

Las clases parecían incluso interesantes con ella sentada a mi lado. Incluso hice nuevos amigos. Xion era algo tímida, pero enseguida se ganó la amistad de compañeros como Sora, que vivía a solo un par de manzanas de nuestra casa y compartía mi pasión por los monopatines, Kairi que enseguida se encariñó de ella; y Naminé, que tenía una sonrisa discreta, pero mucho talento para el arte. Nos hicimos inseparables, y yo me sentía infinito. Algunos veranos, incluso Axel vino a visitarnos. Los tres— él, Xion, y yo— íbamos de un lado para otro sin detenernos nunca.

No perderé tu tiempo narrando cien páginas sobre lo mucho que mejoró mi vida desde la llegada de Xion, ni de las fiestas a las que íbamos. Me basta con decir que ya no era un zombi. Por fin era humano. Y aquellos fueron, sin duda alguna, los mejores años de mi vida.

Cuando la madre de Xion finalmente consiguió un trabajo y nueva casa y se mudaron las dos a las afueras, pensaba que mi vida volvería a ser tan gris y vacía como antes. Aquel año iba a graduarme, y me sentía incapaz de conseguirlo sin ella a mi lado.

Pero no fue así. Nunca perdimos el contacto y, aunque me sintiera solo, el recuerdo de Xion seguía vivo en Sora, Kairi y Naminé. En Ventus, y en mi madre, y en mi habitación. Todo me recordaba a ella y ella me recordaba a todo. Sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorado —pero ella era mi prima. No me correspondía, y lo nuestro estaba mal visto lo mirase por donde lo mirase. Nunca la odié por ello. Estuve a su lado siempre que pude, una promesa que he mantenido hasta hoy en día.

Hoy en día…

Mientras paseamos por el parque… ella y yo… y su hija. La hija de otro hombre.

Puede que nunca me gustara Riku. Puede que incluso lo detestara, y sólo por el mero hecho de que Xion lo amara. Pero yo la sigo queriendo a pesar de todo —a ella— que sonríe del mismo modo que la primera vez, cogiendo bien fuerte la mano de su hija, a la que quiero como si fuese mía mientras yo la cojo de la otra mano y ella corre, y salta, y vuela, y ríe, y se siente infinita.

Habrá pasado mucho tiempo, pero por fin sé lo que se siente. Xion no es mi esposa, ni la niña a la que sujeto es mi hija.

Pero son mi familia, y yo sé que estoy curado de mi tristeza. Lo que siento en estos momentos es la máxima felicidad. Por fin.

Imagino que te preguntarás por qué me he molestado en escribir mi historia para ti; por qué confiarle a alguien al que no he visto nunca secretos por los que moriría. Ni yo mismo conozco mis propias razones. Pero supongo que lo hago porque quiero que la divulgues. Que la gente sepa que a pesar de haber estado muy enfermo, he logrado ver la luz en la oscuridad. Que si yo he podido —tú, y cualquiera puede conseguirlo.

Gracias por tu tiempo y tu paciencia.

Con cariño.

\- H. Roxas.

* * *

_**Notas finales**__— Y... fin. Lo dicho, no es la gran cosa, pero espero que os haya gustado mínimamente y/o os haya alegrado el día. Siento mucho ese final tan ¿flojo? No sabía como acabarlo. No me gustan los finales, son horriblemente difíciles. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que nombre ponerle a la hija de Xion y Riku! Pero bueno. Tened en cuenta que tampoco soy médico, así que si alguien nota algún fallo en mi descripción o en el comportamiento de Roxas, que me lo notifique vía review o MP. Eso es todo. ¿Comments? C:_

_**"Just for one day we can be heroes.**_

_**We're nothing, and nothing will help us.**_

_**Maybe we're lying, then you better not stay**_

_**But we could be safer for just one day."**_

_[4:40 a.m 07/09/14]_


End file.
